(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a measuring endoscope whereby such information as the size and irregularities of an object to be observed can be obtained.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
Such measuring endoscope as of this kind is already known, for example, from Japanese Patent Preliminary Publication No. Sho 58-67230. In this known measuring endoscope, two semiconductor lasers are arranged around an observing optical system to project two spot images onto an object to be observed parallelly with the optical axis of the observing optical system from these semiconductor lasers to measure the size of the object on the basis of the distance between these spot images. However, in this system, as the spot images will overlap on the image of the object even at the time of the normal observation, there has been a defect that, in the case of the normal observation, the spot images will obstruct the observation.